


Knowing That You Love Me

by LevanterJoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Choi Jongho, Beta Kang Yeosang, Fluff, Imprinting, Kinky, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Song Mingi, Oppa Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevanterJoon/pseuds/LevanterJoon
Summary: "San, sweetheart, have you found yourself an alpha yet?" She swirled the contents of her crystal wine glass before taking a sip, eyes locked on the boy across from her."No." That wasn't exactly what he was seeking; excuse him for not wanting to put any effort into looking for someone who only intended to knot him and leave."Well, for once, I think your mother and I are happy to hear that," his father said. She's not my mother, San thought to himself.San perked up in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together. San's love life held no interest for his father since his step-brother came into the picture, or, in other words, since his father gained the option to hand his business down to another alpha. So why was he suddenly interested in San's dating status? "Why?" the omega asked simply, gaze finally meeting his dad's."Your father has a good friend who runs a cosmetics company. They could be potential business partners, and he would like you to meet his son," his stepmother answered sweetly.Oh, so that's why he's here. "I'm not going out with some stuck up rich kid just so you can make some extra cash,""It's not up for discussion. You and Seonghwa are going go out this Friday."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first time writing and ABO fic and an Ateez fic so I really hope you guys like it! I love to hear feedback and thoughts on the story, so don't be shy to comment. It's what keeps me motivated to write! I hope you guys enjoy!

San sat in his chair at the table, nervously bouncing his leg up and down, avoiding his father's and stepmother's gazes. Why did they call him here for dinner? They've barely spoken to him since he began college. 

"San, sweetheart," his stepmother broke the silence, "have you found yourself an alpha yet?" She swirled the contents of her crystal wine glass before taking a sip, eyes locked on the boy across from her. 

"No." That wasn't exactly what he was seeking; excuse him for not wanting to put any effort into looking for someone who only intended to knot him and leave.

"Well, for once, I think your mother and I are happy to hear that," his father said. She's not my mother, San thought to himself.  
San perked up in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together. San's love life held no interest for his father since his step-brother came into the picture, or, in other words, since his father gained the option to hand his business down to another alpha. So why was he suddenly interested in San's dating status? "Why?" the omega asked simply, gaze finally meeting his dad's. 

"Your father has a good friend who runs a cosmetics company. They could be potential business partners, and he would like you to meet his son," his stepmother answered sweetly. 

Oh, so that's why they're here. "I'm not going out with some stuck up rich kid just so you can make some extra cash," San spat, anger starting to burn inside him at the thought of his dad only appreciating his status when he could use it for his own success.

"It's not up for discussion. You and Seonghwa are going go out this Friday to a nice restaurant that we picked for you. The reservations are made, and you're going to be respectful or you can forget about that graphic design internship this summer."

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Oh come on, Sannie. It's not that big of a deal; it's one date. Plus, who knows, he may be hot," Yeosang offered, running his fingers through the omega's hair while he lay on his lap. 

"You know I have a thing about-" 

"Yes, San, I know you have a thing about alphas. If he's a douche, so what? Text me and I'll call you, acting like our apartment is on fire or something, so you have an excuse to come home." That drew a laugh out of the younger, sitting up and nodding. 

"You're right. I guess it has been a bit since I've been on a date, anyway," San agreed, slightly more open to the idea. How long had it been since he'd last gone out?

"'A bit'? Over two years is not 'a bit', San. It's about time you actually put yourself out there again," the beta reasoned, nuzzling into San's scent gland. 

"Okay... but you better keep an eye on your phone because I'm not taking your offer for granted," San said, narrowing his eyes at the other. 

"Alright, I promise I won't let it out of my sight," Yeo laughed. San nudged him away from his neck, pouting about how it was a serious matter. 

"I think it'll be nice to get your mind off of Jongho. You need to get over him eventually," the beta added, getting up from the couch to head to the kitchen. 

"What if I don't want to get over him?" San raised an eyebrow, stretching out now that the other had left him more room. 

"Then ask him out. You can't just keep liking him forever." Yeosang returned with a bag of popcorn.

"I can't do that! Even if he does feel the same, what if something happens and it ends horribly and I lose him?" San pouted, taking a handful of popcorn and munching on it. 

"Then it's time to get over him! Pick one! How many more times are you going to torture yourself with those study dates at the library with him? I've been to one, and that was the last one I'll ever go to because watching you swoon over him is appalling," Yeosang exclaimed with his mouth full. 

San huffed, looking down at his hands. He knew Yeosang was right, but he didn't want to admit that he believed it. 

The beta finished chewing and turned to San, focusing attention fully on him. "Look, we both know Jongho. He's a pretty straightforward guy. If he felt as strongly for you as you do for him, in all honesty, he probably would have said something by now. I'm not saying that you don't have a chance with him or that he wouldn't try things out with you. I'm just saying that I don't think he returns your feelings in the same way."

San let out a sigh. He agreed. He didn't want to allow himself to believe that Jongho didn't have evident feelings for him but he knew it was true. The omega grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and hugged it closely to his body, not wanting to think about getting over Jongo or making a move. 

"So when is this date anyway?" The beta asked, picking up the remote and scrolling through netflix. 

"Tomorrow." San said, nonchalantly. 

"Tomorrow?! Are you like- ready?" Yeosang startled. 

"What do you mean...?" San cocked his head to the side. 

Yeosang looked san up and down and repeated himself. "Are you.. prepared?" 

San flushed in embarrassment and hit Yeosang with the pillow he was holding. "It wouldn't matter anyway! I am not having sex on a first date. Especially not with an alpha." San snapped. 

"Okay, okay. Excuse me for looking out for you. Just.. what if it went really well and then you're like 'shit I forgot to shave my balls.'?" 

"Oh shut up and pick a show to watch." San rolled his eyes at the other. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up together, giggling at the The Office. Yeosang's soft honeysuckle scent making him forget about all his doubts for the day to come.


	2. two

Seonghwa hoisted himself out of the pool, catching a towel Mingi tossed to him and drying his hair. "Alright guys, that's all for today. Freshman, two more laps. Some of you are lacking." He said, walking into the locker room with his friends, ignoring the groans from the freshman before they dove back into the pool. He let out a heavy sigh, not realizing the way he slammed his locker door after getting his clothes. Yunho and Mingi looked at each other before looking at Hwa. They walked over to him and Yunho patted him on the back. 

"You good, man? You seem to have been on edge all day. You're being more tough on the Freshies than usual." Yunho pointed out, concerned for his friend. 

"Just stressed and kinda frustrated. My parents are setting me up on another date." He said, slipping a shirt over his damp hair. 

"So? If you don't like them, than you just stick it out for a few hours and tell your parents you didn't hit it off." Mingi cut in. 

"It's not that. I actually am interested in this guy..." Seonghwa said, finishing getting changed and grabbing his bag, walking out with the others.

"Oh? Does Hwa have a little crush?" Mingi teased, about to poke the alpha's cheek, but quickly being swatted away. 

"Then what's the deal if you like him? Isn't that.. good? You're always talking about pleasing your parents. It's a win win. The person they chose for you is actually someone you have a thing for." Yunho piped in, trying to make Hwa see the bright side of the situation. 

Seonghwa shook his head. "This guy hasn't shown any interest in me in the first place. Now his parents are forcing him to go out with me. It doesn't really make matters great on my end. Not to mention, how's he supposed to know if i'm actually interested or trying to win him over for business purposes." Seonghwa explained. 

"Hwa, if it's meant to be, it'll be. don't stress yourself out too much. Just focus on trying to have a good time." Yunho tried to reassure him, stopping once they got to Seonghwa's dorm.

"Who is this guy anyway? Do we know him?" Mingi asked, tilting his head to the side. Mingi really lives up to Yunho's little nicknames for him. A puppy. 

"You know Wooyoung's friend, San?" He asked. Wow. Someone his parents set him up with that seemed down to earth and genuine for once. 

"Choi San?" Hwa nodded. "Damn, him? Quiet, but definitely a cute little omega." Yunho said, only receiving a slap on the arm followed by a whine. "Not as cute as you baby." Yunho chuckled, ruffling his boyfriend's hair and kissing his cheek.

"Alright, i'll see you guys later." He said before waving off the couple and heading into his dorm, only to walk in on Hongjoong and Wooyoung making out on Hongjoong's bed.

"Jesus christ, can i not get away from couples?" Seonghwa said, interrupting the two and earning a surprised yelp from Wooyoung as he quickly scurried off the alpha's lap. 

"I thought practice wasn't over until six today." Hongjoong said, nonchalantly buttoning up his shirt, hiding the fresh hickies that contrasted against his golden skin.

"It's six twenty, Joong." Hwa sighed kicking off his shoes and tossing his bag on his bed. "It's all good. I'm gonna hop in the shower, so just be quick about it." He said, grabbing some clothes out of his drawer. 

"Dude, we don't need to fuck." Hongjoong said with a chuckle. 

"You sure about that?" Seonghwa said motioning over to the obvious tent in Wooyoung's pants, the omega's face turning bright red. He laughed and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Seonghwa made sure to take an extra long shower, not only to give Wooyoung and Hongjoong some alone time but also to wash off the stress of the date soon to come. He came out of the bathroom to the couple tangled in the sheets, cuddled up, room reeking of pheromones and sex. Doing his best to open a window and slip out the door with out the two noticing, the alpha made his way down to the library. Hwa let out a breath when he left the room, trying to not smell Wooyoung at a time like that. He figured he'd get his sources for an assignment out of the way and he could let the heavy scent in his dorm clear before having to sleep there. 

When the raven haired alpha entered the library, he was more than surprised to see San sitting at one of the tables, reading a book he couldn't make out the title of. The omega didn't notice the presence of the other. It was about an hour before the library closed so barely anyone else was there. San was too lost in his reading to pay any mind to that though. Seonghwa thought he looked pretty... wearing a cute purple turtleneck, sleeves long enough to cover his fingers. His hair wasn't styled. Just fluffy with a little wave to it. You could almost tell exactly what was going on in the book without even reading it, San's facial expressions and silent reactions being enough. Seonghwa felt his heart clench a bit when the boy's lips just barely parted, eyebrows furrowing together with a clear gasp coming from him, even if Seonghwa couldn't hear it. He smiled, observing the boy, only realizing shortly after that he was standing in the middle of the library staring at San, smiling like an idiot. 

He snapped himself out of his musings, quickly becoming aware of his surroundings, searching to see if anyone caught him. The only one he thinks noticed is one very concerned looking librarian behind the desk. "S-sorry.." he sputtered our, quickly heading off to the book cases. He found himself subconsciously going to the isle that was placed with a perfect view of the pretty omega in the purple turtleneck between the shelves. No, this wasn't where his topic of research would be. In fact it was the 'Erotic Literature' isle. It definitely earned him some odd looks from the few noticed him. 

He stayed there for a moment, just admiring the omega. That was until a muscley beta came along that seemed to brighten up San's whole evening. Seonghwa recognized the younger looking beta but couldn't put a name to the face. His mind didn't really allow him to take the time to, quickly being clouded with slight jealousy. He sighed and figured he should get his sources before closing time. Coincidentally the genre he had to look in would make it so he'd be walking right past San. He walked by the pair, too busy talking to notice him. His senses filled with a brief scent of vanilla.. vanilla and- hints of pine? That didn't seem right. He got the beta's scent mixed with San's. He walked by too quickly to decipher the scents. Maybe if you walk by one more- Fucking hell Hwa what are you thinking?


End file.
